It is Night
by Raiyo
Summary: Sometimes the world can change in an instant. Yamagoku


Another story for you people. YamaGoku prompt- Eye surgery

-------

**It is Night **

The moon ominous peaks its head out from the clouds, dogs cry tales of loneliness, the streets are silent. It is night.

A man sits an empty corner of a dusty building, bathed in red from the weary red light flickering lightly above is head. He is alone, having told everyone to go home and sleep, not that they will after all that as happened in these last few hours. He taps out a rhythm with his foot, the sharp staccato of a childhood memory, and it keeps him from jumping up and letting his hands beet bloody against the door.

It had been a stupid thing really, something that they normally would have caught quite easily. But it had been a cold day and they had been eager to get to their houses, where they could curl up by the fire with a cup of something warm and alcoholic. It is odd how just one small thing can change someone's life. Gokudera had thought that everyone of their enemies had been taken care of, so he hadn't looked to see if any of them were still living. A silver glimmer torn through flesh before Gokudera could even raised his weapons. After that he had made sure to burn all the flesh off his bones, but even the repeated torrent of fire from him could not get the memory of those bloodied sockets out of head nor could it rid his ears of that pained sound that had left the Asians lips, too loud to be a sob and too soft to be a scream.

It was the first time he had ever seen Yamamoto cry even if they were tears of blood.

Now Gokudera sits waiting his hands buried in his too long silver hair, the toe of is shiny black dress shoe hitting the ground at odd intervals to an unheard symphony. The hand on his watch echo his heart beat and he doesn't even need to look to tell that its past midnight.

He is alone.

It is night.

He falls asleep sometime in the night. He is expecting terrible dreams and, for the most part, they are, but there is one, a dream that he can barely remember, that had been nice. Arms had wrapped around him as if comforting him and saying, lying, to him that everything was fine. The arms could have belonged to anybody yet he knows that not to be the case, for even if he can not remember what was said he can feel the conviction in the figures words and the feeling in his own reply.

Gokudera is awoken by a gentle hand on his shoulder shaking him away from his world of dreams. For a moment, a moment of childish hope, though he does not know why he feels it, he thinks that it is Yamamoto's hand. He almost voices this as a quiet plea in his half awakened state but thinks better of it once he remembers where he is and that the hand waking him belongs to the kind doctor who had helped him yesterday.

He opens his eyes only to close them again with a hiss. It is bright in here and it burns his eyes, not that he should be concerned about is own right now with the situation as it is.

"How is he?" Gokudera's voice is crack from lick of use.

"He is no longer in any danger however I am sorry to tell you that..."

Gokudera tunes him out, he knows what the doctor is going to say next.

A black cellphone flips down as the last of the calls is made. They will be there soon to see what has become of their him. Gokudera merely sits and waits and points them all in the direction of is hospital room when they enter through the shining glass doors. They come and they leave, they come and they leave it has become a pattern. Gokudera watches their faces. Yamamoto's father is crying, Tsuna is too.

When they all leave Gokudera thinks that maybe he should too, yet his feet carry him straight to the door that he has been leading people to, the door he has avoided all day.

The knob in cold beneath his hand as he turns it and enters the small white hospital room.

Yamamoto is sitting up in his bed with his head turned away from the door, the bandages on his head a stark contrast to the black of his hair. At the sound of the door closing he turns and there is an odd smile on is face.

His bandages need to be changed, is all Gokudera can think, The blood is seeping through.

"Gokudera... I was waiting for you." his word are calm, like they always are, like there is nothing wrong.

'How can you act like that' Gokudera wants to scream and he does.

"How can you still smile when... when... How can you still be nice to me when I couldn't save you."

Yamamoto is calm, nothing seems to phase him.

"It's not your fault, Gokudera. It's no ones fault, save for maybe that guy, but he was only doing his job."

"Your too fucking nice you know that, too fucking nice." Gokudera chokes out as he walks the remaining steps to Yamamoto's bedside.

"Do you know what I'll miss more than baseball or fighting?" Yamamoto asks as Gokudera sits by him.

"What is it?"

"Your smile. I only got to see it once, I wish I could have seen it more often."

"You idiot, you idiot."

And throwing caution to the wind Gokudera pulls him in for a kiss.


End file.
